


Unos ojos azules

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Español, Fluff, Haz, Kid - Freeform, M/M, School, larry stylinson - Freeform, lou - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un niño de ojos verdes es amigo de un niño de ojos azules. Ellos no tienen mucho en común, casi nada. Tal vez, sólo sus sentimientos por el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unos ojos azules

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un drabble, no un one shot. 
> 
> Espero que les guste :)

Un niño de ojos verdes es amigo de un niño de ojos azules. Ellos no tienen mucho en común, casi nada. Tal vez, sólo sus sentimientos por el otro.

El niño de ojos verdes siempre sonríe cuando ve al niño de ojos azules, porque él es feliz y sabe que si él sonríe, también lo hará el niño de ojos azules.

 

Un día, el niño de ojos azules se da cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta la boca que el niño de ojos verdes tiene, cuando sus dientes atrapan sus labios rosados.

El niño de ojos verdes se da cuenta de eso y se pone muy nervioso. ¿Por qué su amigo siempre lo mira de esa manera? No es como si le molestara, pero, es raro, ¿cierto?

 

Un día, el niño de ojos azules reconoce a su amigo en la escuela y lo saluda. El niño de ojos verdes sonríe en respuesta.

“Me gusta tus rizos castaños.” dice el niño de ojos azules.

 

“G-gracias.”  El niño de ojos verdes se sonroja.

“Y tus labios.” Vuelve a hablar el niño.

 

“Y a mí los tuyos” Sonríe de nuevo. “Pero, sobre todo, tus ojos”

El niño de ojos azules se sorprende un poco, pero está muy contento porque a su mejor amigo le gusta sus ojos y él cree que eso es fantástico.

 

“¿Por qué?” quiere saber el niño de ojos azules.

“Porque son azules” dice su amigo, y besa su mejilla.

 

“Entonces, a mí me encantan tus ojos” El niño, feliz,  sonríe de oreja a oreja.

“Oh, ¿Por qué?” El niño entreabre sus labios y luego se los muerde, nervioso.


End file.
